Second Chance
by beachgal607
Summary: It's Randy's first day back from his suspension, will he be able to make up for his past when he and the former Women's Champion get stuck in an elevator together? [RandyTrish] ONE SHOT


Authors Note: Sorry that I'm so bad at updating, but I just really haven't been inspired as of lately. There's nothing I can really do about that.

The weird thing about this fic is that I started to write this yesterday before Raw. I had no clue that Randy was going to be back so soon! It makes this fic fit perfectly! I was seriously screaming so loud when I saw him last night, that definitely made my day.

Also, let's pretend that Beth didn't get hurt last night (and let's all hope that she gets better soon!).

Disclaimer: I own no one

Today is officially my first day back with the company. You can't even begin to imagine how elated I am to be back doing what I love. When I was out, it made me realize just how much I love the business. There's never been anything else that I wanted to do with my life, and just the thought that it could have all disappeared in front of me because I insisted on being an asshole for as long as I was scares the crap outta me.

I stepped into the waiting elevator and pressed the button that'll take me up to my hotel room. Just as the doors begin to close I hear a frantic voice from across the lobby.

"Hold the door!" The person yelled as I saw them rushing towards the elevator. I quickly stuck my arm out and gently pushed the door back to the side as the petite blonde stepped into the elevator. "Thanks I really-" She panted after she pressed the button for her floor and looked over at me. "Wow. I thought there might have actually been a real gentleman on here." She said dryly as she quickly recognized who I was.

"Look, Trish-" I said before she cut me off.

"No Randy, let me finish." She insisted as anger flared in her eyes as she looked at me. "I don't know why Vince has kept you around as long as he has. You should have been fired years ago with your attitude and you should consider yourself lucky that you're back as soon as you are." The diva said as she pointed her finger at me and took a few steps towards me so she could press her finger into my chest to emphasize her words. "If I ever catch you pulling the crap that you use to pull around me, you're ass is mine."

"Can I get my two cents in here?" I calmly asked her as I looked into her rage filled brown eyes.

"Why do you think you even deserve to say anything to me?" She demanded as she balled her fists and had them rest on her hips.

"I probably don't." I replied as I let out a sigh. "But I just wanted to say that-" I said as the lights suddenly cut off in the elevator and we stopped moving.

"What the heck is going on!" Trish proclaimed as she looked around the confined space.

"Looks like the elevator stopped." I replied.

"No shit Sherlock." The blonde woman answered as she moved towards the panel in the elevator with all the buttons on it. "Isn't there a button on here where we can call the front desk or something?"

"It should be a red one with a telephone on it." I said as I glanced over her shoulder at the various buttons. She quickly found the button and pressed it.

Nothing happened.

She pressed it again. Nothing happened.

"Well this is just peachy." She announced after her last attempt.

"Do you have your cell phone with you? I left mine in my room." I asked her. She picked up her purse which was lying on the elevator floor and rummaged through it for a few moments before pulling out a phone. She flipped it open and stared at the screen for a minute before snapping it shut and throwing it back inside her purse.

"I don't get any service in here." She grumbled as she reached over and quickly pressed the red call button a few more times with no luck.

"It looks like we're stuck in here." I stated as I sat down on the elevator floor with my back against the side of the elevator. "They must have lost power."

"Of all people to get stuck with." I heard her mutter as she sat down across from me and placed her head in between her knees. A few moments of awkward silence passed between us before I decided to open my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I said as she picked her head up from between her knees and shot me a look mixed with confusion, surprise, and resentment. "I know it might not mean anything to you, but I'm sorry for what happened before."

"And why the heck should I even begin to believe you Randy?" She responded bitterly.

"I've changed Trish. I've learned a lot during the time I've been suspended. I even went and got some help. I know it may not sound like much, but I've tried."

"Is that what you're going to tell all the divas to try and get into their pants?" She responded as she glared at me. I let out a sigh and ran a hand over the back of my neck.

"It's not about that Trish. I just wanted to apologize to you and try to show you that I've changed." I said as she looked at me for a moment or two before placing her head back in between her knees and crossed her arms over her head. I glanced down at my Rolex and noticed that it was almost twelve. I looked over at Trish's small form and noticed a small shiver run through her body. It was beginning to get a bit cooler in the elevator, especially with no power anymore. She was only wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I slipped my leather jacket off from over my arms and threw it in her direction.

"Put it on." I said as she lifted her head up from her knees and glanced from me over to the jacket lying next to her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I just saw you shiver, and I don't want you to catch a cold in here." I answered as she hesitantly picked up the jacket at her side and put it over her shoulders and shrugged her arms through the sleeves.

"So when are you getting the title back?" I asked her in the hopes to get her talking.

"Well" She started with a sigh, "Beth is slated to beat Mickie for it at Vengeance, then the following week I'm supposed to turn on her and take the title back. That's when Vince is actually letting Amy and Mel start to get back into the ring again." She said as she ran a manicured hand through her golden locks.

"That's cool. I'm glad that they're going to let you girls start wrestling more. You guys work harder than anyone I know." I replied sincerely.

"No kidding, Amy was about ready to take someone's head off if they didn't let her have a match soon." She answered with a slight shake of her head as I chuckled.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." I said as a slight smile passed over her face. She reached over for her purse and pulled out a protein bar after a couple seconds of searching. Seeing her peel open the wrapper made me realize that once I got back to my room I was going to call and order room service since I hadn't had anything to eat since noon. "You don't happen to have another one of those on you, do you?"

"What'll you give me for it?" She asked as a slight smirk crossed her features.

"Well, let's see..." I replied as I stuck my hands into the pockets of my pants and pulled out what was inside. My wallet, which had no more than six dollars in it, my room key, and the slip of paper that was in my fortune cookie from earlier today. "I don't exactly have a ton to offer you at the moment."

"Hmm...I think I have an idea." Trish responded as the smirk grew larger on her face and her eyes lit up with amusement. "If you want this protein bar," She said as she held up the unopened package, "then you have to show me your best Candice impression right here, right now."

"Is that it?" I asked her. Sure, I may look like a fool, but I'm _hungry._

"Yep." She stated. I stood up from where I was sitting, raised my hands above my head and did my best attempt at the infamous "Go Daddy" dance while saying "Go Daddy!" multiple times in a high-pitched, screechy voice. I looked over at Trish who was now uncontrollably laughing in a heap on the floor.

"That was the most disturbing thing I think I've ever seen in my entire life!" She exclaimed in between giggles.

"Do I get that protein bar now? I think that performance was more than deserving of it." I asked as she began to calm down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She replied as she tossed me the package, I quickly opened it and ate it. "I can't wait to show Amy that."

"What did you just say?" I asked her as she placed her cell phone into her purse.

"Oh nothing." The blond replied as she did her best to put on an innocent face.

"Don't play dumb with me Stratus. I know when you've got something up your sleeve." I said as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered as a small giggle escaped from her.

"You are the worst liar that I have ever met." I told her as she began laughing again.

"Alright so you got me. I can't help it if my phone has a very convenient video camera feature built into it." Trish replied as the same smirk from earlier appeared on her face.

"You better not show that to anyone girl, or I swear-"

"Or what? What are you going to do if I show that video to anyone?" She playfully asked. A smirk of my own crossed my face as I stood up from where I was standing and moved over towards her. She backed up to the side of the elevator until there was no place else to back up. I bent down and began to tickle her sides. She started to laugh and her feet began to kick the bottom of the elevator.

"OK OK! TRUCE!" She exclaimed between laughs. I pulled my hands away from her sides and sat down next to her.

"So I think we've come to an understanding about that video." I said as I glanced over at her.

"Fine, I won't show it to anyone, but it's _not _going to be deleted from my phone anytime soon." She answered defiantly. I shook my head and chuckled at the blonde. We settled into a comfortable silence and I glanced down at my watch. It was a little after one in the morning. I leaned my head back against the elevator and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Trish said as she looked over at me.

"For what?" I asked her as I opened my eyes and glanced at her without moving my head.

"I shouldn't have judged you like I did. It wasn't fair of me." She answered as she shoved her hands in the pockets of my coat that she was still wearing.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a shrug as I picked my head up from off of the elevator behind me and looked down at her.

"Can we just start all over, pretend that nothing in the past ever happened?" She asked me as I felt her small hand reach over and grab mine.

"I'd like that." I replied as a small smile grew on my face. Trish smiled back at me and set her head on my shoulder and let out a yawn. "You can close your eyes and get some rest if you want."

"That sounds really nice right now." She said as another yawn escaped her mouth. I looked down at the drowsy diva and saw her eyes close slowly and her breath started to come in a slow rhythmical pattern.

I shut my eyes for a second and the lights suddenly came back on in the elevator. It began to move upwards once again towards our floors. I didn't want to wake her up so I found her room key in her purse and gently picked her and her purse up from the floor. She mumbled something but her eyes stayed shut.

The doors of the elevator opened and I walked out with the sleeping blonde in my arms. It didn't take me that long to find her hotel room, so I opened up the door and let it shut behind me as I walked into the room. I set her purse down on the nightstand next to her bed.

I gently set Trish down on the bed as some more incoherent mumbling came from her sleeping form. I let out a small chuckle as I stood there admiring the Canadian. I reached down and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

I turned and began to walk towards the door, but before I opened it I turned to look back at her once more.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Trish. It means more to me than you could ever know." I said as I turned the knob and quietly exited the room.


End file.
